Boybands Wiki:Articles about boybands
For articles about boybands and the corresponding galleries and categories, the following structure and content is reccommended. Headers of non-existing sections should be removed. Articles The article title is the name of the boyband in the official or mostly used form. Variants may be created as redirects to the main article title. If a section of an article gets too long, it can be outsourced into a sub-article of the band article, for example as XXX/Discography (XXX = band name = main article title). XXX are a boyband from YYY. The band was formed in jjjj and still is active. XXX are a boyband from YYY. The band was formed in jjjj, disbanded in jjjj, reunited in jjjj, and still is active. XXX are a boyband from YYY. The band was formed in jjjj and, with a hiatus from jjjj to jjjj, still is active. XXX were a boyband from YYY. The band was active from jjjj to jjjj and from jjjj to jjjj. Band members History Discography Tours and concerts Awards and nominations Images → see also XXX/Gallery#Images and Category:Images of XXX Videos → see also XXX/Gallery#Videos and Category:Videos of XXX References Bibliography External links * Official Website of XXX * Web pages of XXX at ** Facebook ** Google+ ** Instagram ** MySpace ** Twitter ** Tumblr ** Websta ** Youtube * XXX at Wikipedia * XXX at the IMDb * XXX at Allmusic * XXX at Boybands Radio * XXX at Famousfix * XXX discography at Discogs * XXX setlist at Setlist.fm * Images of XXX at ** Fanpop ** Fansshare ** Imdb ** JustJared ** LastFM ** Photobucket ** Spokeo ** Zimbio * Listen to XXX at ** SmartURL ** Spotify Category:Boybands Category:Established in the jjjjs Category:Disestablished in the jjjjs Category:Reestablished in the jjjjs Category:Still active Galleries Galleries should be created as subpages of the corresponding band article in the form XXX/Discography (XXX = band name = main article title). If a gallery is created, the image links from the external links section of the main article may be moved to the gallery. This gallery contains images and videos of the boyband XXX. __TOC__ Images → see also Category:Images of XXX Band members Promotional pictures Concert pictures TV appearances Public appearances Magazine scans Videos → see also Category:Videos of XXX General videos Concert videos Music videos Gallery Gallery XXX External links * Images of XXX at ** Fanpop ** Fansshare ** Imdb ** JustJared ** LastFM ** Photobucket ** Spokeo ** Zimbio Image categories Category:Images of XXX This category contains images of the boyband XXX. XXX Category:Images of members of XXX This category contains images of members of the boyband XXX. Members XXX Category:Images of media of XXX This category contains images of media of the boyband XXX. Media XXX Category:Concert pictures of XXX This category contains concert pictures of the boyband XXX. Concert XXX Category:Magazine scans of XXX This category contains magazine scans of the boyband XXX. Magazine XXX Video categories Category:Videos of XXX This category contains videos of the boyband XXX. XXX Category:Videos of members of XXX This category contains videos of members of the boyband XXX. Members XXX Category:Concert videos of XXX This category contains concert videos of the boyband XXX. Concert XXX Category:Music videos of XXX This category contains music videos of the boyband XXX. Music XXX Category:Guidelines